赫卡里姆/技能数据
}} Abilities % of his bonus movement speed. |innatedetail = Warpath is a passive ability that increases Hecarim's attack damage by a percentage of his bonus movement speed, and allows Hecarim to ignore unit collision. * Warpath's attack damage bonus will adjust itself to any temporary movement speed buffs Hecarim receives, such as those from , , or Speed Shrines in Dominion. * Warpath will be inversely affected by effects that reduce Hecarim's movement speed, such as or . ** However, Hecarim will not dip below his regular attack damage if he is slowed below his base movement speed, as Warpath only counts his bonus movement speed. * Hecarim has no unit collision of his own, and does not block other units' pathing. * Hecarim's large model allows him to completely obscure the click area of a minion, potentially allowing him to deny last-hits. |firstname = Rampage |firstinfo = (Active): Hecarim cleaves nearby enemies, dealing physical damage. (66% damage to minions and monsters) If Hecarim damages at least one enemy unit with this attack, he gains a stack of Rampage, reducing the base cooldown of this skill by 1 second for a short duration. This effect can stack up to 2 times. * Cost: 25 mana * Cooldown: 4 seconds * Range: 350 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Rampage is a point blank area of effect ability that deals physical damage to all enemy units near Hecarim. If Hecarim hits an enemy unit with this ability, he gains a stack of the Rampage buff for 8 seconds, reducing the base cooldown of the ability by 1 second while it is active. Further casts will refresh the Rampage buff duration and cause it to stack, up to 2 times. * Rampage has no cast time and does not interrupt Hecarim's movement. * Rampage does not interfere with Hecarim's autoattack in any way. * Rampage stacks reduce the ability's base cooldown. This means cooldown reduction from items, runes or masteries is calculated after the base reduction from the Rampage stacks. ** With 40% cooldown reduction and 2 Rampage stacks, Rampage's minimum cooldown is 1.2 seconds. * Rampage's range does not grow with the use of , , or . |secondname = Spirit of Dread |secondinfo = (Active): Hecarim surrounds himself with the spirit of dread for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage per second to all enemies within its reach. Additionally, Hecarim is healed for a percentage of the damage enemies within the area take from any source. Healing from damage dealt to minions is capped. * Cooldown: 14 seconds * Range: 525 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Spirit of Dread is a point blank area of effect ability that deals magic damage to all enemy units in an area around Hecarim over 4 seconds. Additionally, Hecarim is healed for a percentage of the damage these units take, up to a cap. * Spirit of Dread will heal Hecarim by a percentage of the damage targets within the area of effect take from any source, including allied champions, items, and summoner spells. * Spirit of Dread has no cast time and does not interrupt Hecarim's movement. ** Once activated, Hecarim may act freely for the duration of Spirit of Dread. * Spirit of Dread's heal cap is based on total healing from all minions. This means that Hecarim can only be healed by up to 60/90/120/150/180 regardless of how many minions are affected by the spell. ** Note that the ability's heal does not cap versus enemy champions. |thirdname = Devastating Charge |thirdinfo = (Active): Hecarim gains increasing movement speed for 4 seconds. His next attack within 4 seconds knocks the target back, dealing physical damage based on how far Hecarim has traveled during Devastating Charge's duration. * Cost: 60 mana |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Devastating Charge is a self-target ability that grants Hecarim 25% bonus movement speed for 4 seconds. This bonus increases over the duration, up to a maximum of a 75% bonus. Additionally, Hecarim's next autoattack while Devastating Charge is active will remove the movement speed boost, but deals physical damage depending on how far he has traveled since activating the ability. This will replace his autoattack instead of adding on to it. * Devastating Charge will ramp up Hecarim's movement speed gradually until it reaches 175%. This bonus is applied separate after items/masteries/runes, but before diminishing returns. * Devastating Charge's bonus damage can affect turrets and other structures. * Devastating Charge's cooldown begins when the ability is first activated, not when the buff expires. * Devastating Charge resets Hecarim's attack timer. * Devastating Charge does not interrupt Hecarim's movement. |ultiname = Onslaught of Shadows |ultiinfo = (Active): Hecarim summons spectral riders and charges forward, dealing magic damage to anyone they strike. Hecarim releases a shockwave when he finishes his charge, dealing additional magic damage and causing nearby enemies to flee in terror away from Hecarim for 1 second. * Cost: 100 mana * Range: 1000 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Onslaught of Shadows is a ground targeted dash ability that causes Hecarim to travel in a line towards the targeted location. Any enemy units he or his spectral riders pass through take magic damage. Additionally, enemy units in the area that Hecarim stops take additional magic damage and suffer a "terrified" fear effect for 1 second, attempting to move away from Hecarim for the duration of the fear. * Onslaught of Shadows uses a new kind of targeting indicator. It shows a rectangular indicator, showing the maximum range and width of the ability. Within this rectangular indicator is a second circular indicator, representing the location where Hecarim will dash to. ** The spectral riders will always travel the full distance indicated by the rectangular indicator. ** Hecarim will only travel to the area selected with the circular targeting indicator. * Onslaught of Shadows' shockwave damage and fear will only be applied to enemies near Hecarim when he finishes his charge. It is not applied to enemies that are only hit by the riders. * Onslaught of Shadows' fear is different in that affected units will always flee away from Hecarim instead of moving erratically.Wiksy explains "Flee" mechanic ** The icon that appears above a unit's head is blue, to reflect the difference. ** The buff is called "terrified", not "feared". ** The "Flee" is dynamic meaning that the feared target will continue running away from Hecarim, therefore you can manipulate where the victims will go by running in the opposite direction. * While Hecarim is immune to stuns during his charge, direct slows stop his charge. For instance, he can be stopped mid-charge by . }} 参考资料 Category:英雄技能数据